


Legend/Legend One-Shots (Apex Legends)

by Huntress_ApexLegend



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omegaverse, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_ApexLegend/pseuds/Huntress_ApexLegend
Summary: I will add tags as I continue to update! I also have a separate compilation of one-shots for Legends/Reader if you're interested in checking it out! <3
Relationships: Bloodhound/Octane | Octavio Silva, Octane | Octavio Silva & Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. I can help OMEGAVERSE ELEMENTS (AFAB Bloodhound x Octane)

They knew it was coming, it always does. And it's always untimely, like when it starts right after a match when they are stuck on a dropship with the other legends milling around. They do their best to keep their legs crossed tight but a ship full of Alphas and Omegas are bound to smell their desire eventually. That won't keep them from trying to be discreet though so they stand up and do their best to stroll leisurely towards their bunk. Luckily enough the directors were more than happy to give them their privacy which means they have their own room. It's more of a broom closet with a little bit of extra walking space but it fits their hammock so they can't really complain. 

Anyway...

The burning need to be sexually satisfied continues to worsen as they walk down the hallway. They keep peering over their shoulder to make sure no one is following them. None of the legends know about their genitalia and they prefer to keep it that way. It's not that they don't trust them but some might see it as weakness even though they are one of the strongest and most capable of the group of legends.

They chose not to dwell on that at the moment as their door comes into view. They scurry along into the room and slam the door behind them before slumping down onto the floor. Without forethought they begin undoing their belts and drop all their outer layers on the floor around them. The dropship is always kept cool but they have never felt hotter in all of their life. They wipe the sweat off their forehead before letting their fingers dip down into their throbbing cunt. But not a moment later there's a timid knock on the door, it's so quiet they nearly miss it. 

"Fjandinn...Hello?" Their voice is hoarse as they do their best to hold their needy whines back.

"Yo Hound you looked like you were gonna burst, did someone piss you off?"

"No. I am alright vinur, thanks." A loud inhale followed but a choked out moan is all that comes from the other end as Octane knocks again.

"Hound?"

"Vhat?" They stand back up and hold the door open just enough to peek outside.

"Let me help. I promise not to tell." Tavi pushes his goggles up and tears the mask off before licking his lips. Bloodhound watches every movement carefully while having an internal debate on what to do. Normally they can contain their desires but when their mind is this clouded with lust their judgement is questionable at best. They beckon him inside (against their better judgement), he happily obliges them and squeezes through the opening.

Tavi isn't sure what he expected but he gets more than he could have ever asked for. Bloodhound bends forward with their hand against the wall and growls under their breath, "Now." Tavi reaches both hands forward, the normally confident man now unsure of his own actions.

"Now!" 

"Ah sorry!" Tavi is quick to pull their pants down as his cock twitches with interest in his shorts. He doesn't want to upset them anymore than he already has but he can't take his eyes off of the slick dripping from their hole. Wait...

Wait...

Wait...

"You've got a, uh, uh..." He doesn't have anymore time to process the situation because they quickly turn around and stand up to face him. They are quite a bit taller than him so they grab his chin and tilt his head back.

"You can fuck me or you can leave." Tavi groans and pushes them against the wall harshly (but he makes sure he doesn't hurt them). He smirks after finally getting an ounce of confidence back and frees his cock from its restraints.

"Think you can handle the OC-Train?" They scoff as Tavi wraps his arms around their thighs and lines his cock up with their cunt.

"I'm the one you vill never forget." Tavi doesn't take the time to process their words before slamming them down onto his cock. They bite back a moan as he thrusts up into them. With one hand gripping their hip and the other ghosting over their breasts Tavi lets out a loud groan. He wants to take the time to explore their body and let his curiosity win but his mind is foggy. It's as if the pleasure has taken over every thought he has and their scent... Oh gods their scent is intoxicating.

He can't help but imagine how fertile they are and how much he would boast about claiming the Outlands greatest hunter. And here they are, bouncing on his cock in the middle of their heat...He's lucky. He's just really lucky to be here right now.

"You're fucking amazing amor." 

"Amor?" They huff out, confused and mind still blank from the intensity of their heat. They aren't sure how much longer they'll last but Octavio is barely breaking a sweat. 

They aren't well-versed when it comes to sexual encounters but they are sure this will be worth their while seeing as how hard Tavi is trying to make them feel good. And he isn't focusing on anything else other than their pleasure which gives them a strangely calm feeling in their chest. Maybe they finally found an Alpha who can satiate their needs.

"Close...so close." They let their head fall forward so it's resting on his shoulder. It's a bit of an awkward position considering their height advantage but neither says anything about it. 

"M-my name, amor. Say my name." In their blissful daze they moan and nod weakly before lifting their head to make direct eye-contact.

"Octavio..." They moan out breathily and watch as his smirk returns. His thrusts are erratic now as one hand moves from their hip to their clit, the bundle of nerves already engorged as he presses the pad of his thumb against it. He rubs in steady but quick motion and feels their leg twitch as their walls constrict around his cock. The wet heat tightening around his cock makes a jolt of pleasure shoot down his spine as the friction intensifies. Tavi can hardly thrust into them as they ride out their orgasm. The euphoria of the sweet release is evident in their facial expression as the aching need of their heat dulls just enough to be manageable.

"Feel better amor?" He purrs out as his thrusts become frantic in his search for his own release. It builds up rather quickly (embarrassingly enough) but they don't seem to mind as they hold him close. Their nails scratch and break the skin on his arms and even his back as they fight through their oversensitivity to let him finish. With two more hard thrusts he slams as deep inside as possible and cums, the fog finally lifts from his brain.

"Tell no one." Bloodhound waits patiently as he untangles himself from them and catches his breath. He tries his best not to ogle them as they make themself presentable again.

"Scouts honor. Won't tell a soul but it would be amazing if we could do this again sometime." He goes to leave but before the door closes behind him he hears their muffled reply.

"I vill consider it."


	2. Too Smart for Me (Wattson x Octane) FLUFF!

"Oh mon ami, what are you doing up so late?" Natalie stops what she's doing, the wrench in her hand falls slack but doesn't quite fall out of it as she turns around.

"Ah, can't sleep. Stupid side affect from taking so many stims. What about you?" Every step he takes reverberates throughout the room, metal on tile makes it hard to be sneaky (especially when you're heavy-footed and impatient like Octavio). He's leaning over her shoulder now, examining the nearly dismantled interceptor pylon. He raises an eyebrow and points at it, "Why?"

"Ah, zhere is a problem in the circuitry. It nearly exploded on my teammates and I last game. I thought it would be best to fix it before it negatively impacts my teams performance." She explains easily, as if Tavi understands anything other than being a daredevil and a speed demon.

"Circuitry? Wires and electricity, right? Right. Is it cool if I can with you compadre?" She shrugs nonchalantly but his presence makes her heart beat wildly in her chest. He's too cute and he doesn't really know it. Or maybe he does but he isn't into flaunting it like Elliott is.. guess it doesn't really matter if she never finds the courage to tell him what she thinks.

"Of course. Is it okay if I explain as I go? I like to think out loud sometimes, it makes it easier to find any flaws in its design. I must preseve its integrity if I am to continue using it in the games."

"Sure, whatever." From out of nowhere he pulls out a six pack of beer and some chips to munch on before plopping down on her (soft and plush) couch.

"Okay, so zhis wire," she holds a blue wire that is sparking, "is overheating. It means there is too much of an electrical current flowing through it, more than zhe wire can withstand. Zhe thicker zhe wire, the better its ability to handle electrical currents. But zhe wire connects to a solenoid, that distributes the current to other parts of my pylon. Or the connector is going bad, which is very possible. Hmmm..." 

"Interesting." But he isn't even paying attention while scrolling through his phone to check in on his fans.

But, for whatever reason, Tavi comes back every time he has a restless night to listen to Wattson talk as she works on whatever contraption she has on-hand that night. Some nights he even finds himself lulled to sleep by her calming voice. He doesn't mean any offense by it, of course, because for someone who is usually an insomniac that is the highest compliment. Probably?

This goes on for days, which turns into months. And then, a whole year later, Tavi finally finds it within himself to say something to her. He doesn't know how she's been so patient with him, even with his limited understanding of...well, just about everything she says to him. He comes around the side of todays do-hickey mabob and kneels beside her with a smile on his face.

"So why do you let me stay with you? Because I have no idea what's going on...ever." He sounds confused but completely sincere, before responding Natalie rests a hand on his shoulder and smiles wide at him.

"It's because you are good company, oui? I don't have many friends who understand me and those who do are not...sociable (CAUSTIC). So it is nice to have someone who shows interest in spending with me. Zhe real me, I mean."

"Well, you are pretty amazing chica. I wish I was half as smart as you." Her face is burning red now as she sets the tool in her hand down and turns to face him.

"You are special, intelligence isn't everything. It helps, sure, but you are very kind. And a bit silly but it's entertaining to watch, I enjoy being around you Octavio." He seems to contemplate her words for a moment and leans his face close to hers.

"If you enjoy being around me then go on a date with me, amor. You are perfect for me, I'll even consider slowing down a bit just to be around you." Now her face is so red she can feel the burn all the way up to her ears. With a toothy grin she reaches her arms around his torso to pull him into a hug.

"Oh mon ami! I would love that."

"Perfecto, shall we go?" She looks between him and her gadget before nodding eagerly.

"Zhis can wait! Let us go and have fun!"


	3. Risk it for the Biscuit (Octane x Wattson SMUTT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Alec <3

It was her idea, really. Octavio would never EVER drag any helpless soul into a bakery, much less one with a pink tablecloth and a crochet doily on each table. But the fact is that these croissants, as Natalie calls them, melt in his mouth. Dare he use the word...delectable...to describe them. But again, he would never drag anyone in here.

But since he let his beautiful blonde girlfriend drag him in here he's going to reward himself for being such a patient and well-behaved boyfriend. He's across the table from her, glaring at the doily before glancing underneath the table. Her legs are swinging carefree as she munches on the treat happily but he focuses on the light blue shorts that hug her thick thighs so perfectly. If he still had feet he would try to engage her but with his prosthetics it would probably just end up hurting. So he does the next best thing and slowly inches his hand beneath the table to squeeze her knee. She nearly chokes on the food in her mouth when she gasps with surprise. The woman behind the counter checks to make sure she is okay but Natalie simply nods and the woman goes back to her buisness. 

Natalie looks at Tavi and furrows her eyebrows, "Zhat is not funny." He raises an eyebrow himself and leans forward to let his hand inch further up her thigh.

"Ay amor, I think you have the wrong idea. I'm not trying to be 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺." His hand creeps up to her clothed sex and he squeezes her lightly, she has to bite back a moan threatening to spill from her plump lips. "C'mon amor, what's wrong? Que estas haciendo (What are you doing)? You look like you need to say something." He continues to rub her through her shorts, she can hardly continue to eat her croissant anymore. She takes a sip of tea and scoots her chair in, silently begging for more from him.

He's happy to oblige her by pushing his hand down into her shorts and rubbing her clit. That's when he realizes she wasn't wearing underwear to begin with so maybe she was hoping for something like this to happen. Although she looks and acts innocent Tavi knows better, it was one of the best surprises he learned about her when they became "an item". 

This time, as his finger prods at her entrance, she lets out a tiny whine. Other customers look her way but none seem too interested in them when she gives them a reassuring wave. Tavi keeps up his ministrations, her juices squelch noisily but he doesn't stop. The danger of being caught is a high that his stims could never provide him and she seems to feel the same. It doesn't take long before her cheeks are flushed, her pupils are dilated and she squeezes her legs shut around his arm.

"Octavio." She whispers and comes undone on his fingers. His cock is painfully erect and pressing against the band of his shorts at this point so he's eager to fuck her. Anywhere...really.

"C'mon amor, let me take you home." They fix themselves enough to exit the store but as soon as they step outside she takes hold of his wrist and drags him around the side of the cafe. "Amor?"

"Can't wait, I need you now Tavi." He doesn't hide his surprise but he also doesn't ask questions. He presses her up against the wall and covers her body with his. Her pert nipples rub against the brick but she only whimpers quietly, hoping not to attract the attention of strangers walking past the alleyway. He doesn't pay it any mind as he finally releases his cock from its restraints. All the while she pulls her shorts down, her rounded cheeks and dripping wet pussy makes Octavio drool. 

"Oh amor, 𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘳, you are so sexy. You've got a fat ass on top of being the smartest woman I've ever met. You have it all, don't you?" He grips the base of his cock and guides the tip towards her entrance. He rubs it between her lower lips, a bit of precum drools from the tip, before he pulls her back by her hips. Only once they are connected hip to ass does either of them speak again.

"I need you to fuck me until my voice is hoarse from screaming." She cries out as he thrusts forward, one of his hands covers her mouth to muffle the sounds.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you want to get caught chica." He chuckles and nips at her neck, eliciting another soft whine from her.

"Tavi..."

"You want everyone to know you ride the Octrain, huh? I dig it." He groans, his thrusts sloppy from how soaking wet she his from his previous teasing. He knows he won't last much longer but what she says next breaks him. 

"Cum inside, mon amour." He groans and kisses her neck lovingly one last time.

"You asked for it." He reaches into his pocket and procures a stim, with a quick twirl he uncaps the needle and slams it into his own thigh, "𝘚𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰." He grips her hips tightly and stops restraining himself. With the drugs coursing through his veins he slams her over his cock repeatedly at an inhuman speed. The slap of her ass against his hips is satisfying and only motivates him to fuck her harder, which he somehow manages. She's a panting and moaning mess at this point. With his hand long removed from her mouth the moans penetrate the silence of the alleyway but luckily (or unluckily) enough nobody glances their way.

"I cannot take much more."

"Ay amor, you begged for this." His nails dig into the bare flesh on her hips, she whines but doesn't complain. He doesn't stop until after she gets off for the fourth or fifth time (honestly he stopped counting because she is so sensitive after awhile).

"Tavi please, 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦." 

"Fuck. Si mami!" He wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close as his cock twitches. When he's satistified and spent he slips out of her and tucks his cock away. He hums contently after watching his cum dribble out of her but then he mercifully (and dutifully) helps her with her shorts. And, just as they are decent again, an officer turns into the alley.

"Is...everything alright here?" The officer notices both legends are flushed and breathing heavily, with a puddle of god knows what at their feet. 

"Ah si, we were just going."

"Sorry officer." Natalie smiles apologetically and intertwines her hand with Tavi's hand to pull him along. The officer just watches their retreating forms and contemplates examining the fluids on the ground.

"Fuck it, that's above my paygrade." The officer shakes their head and follows the two out before heading in the opposite direction. "Damn kids..."


	4. Tension (Wattson x Octane SMUTT)

There are few things that truly baffle Natalie, she's a well established brain in the scientific community after all. But, after careful examination of footage from the previous game, she's a tiny bit irrate and confused. Irrate because there's not a chance in hell that arc star exceeded the range of her interceptor pylon and confused because...well, for the same reason.

Even after an intense diagnostics procedure she came up empty handed on possible reasons why it malfunctioned. She spent half the night restless because of it so she began tinkering with some of the inner wiring and circuitry. That...ended up making more of a mess with more confusing results. And, while she is totally dedicated to her work, she knows when it's time to step away and take a break. She's still restless though, which is why she finds herself wandering around the dark halls of the building in the dead of the night.

None of the other legends are awake and even those that wake up at ungodly hours in the morning are still resting at this point in time. 

While lost in thought she fails to hear the familiar 'thunk' of prosthetics scraping across the ground. It's not until he's steadily walking beside her that she notices his presence. "Yo chica, why are you awake?" She lets out a girlie squeal but holds her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"It'z not nice to sneak up on people Octavio." She gives him a quick side glance and huffs, frustration is clearly evident in her tone of voice.

"Chica..." He gestures to his prothetics and taps them impatiently against the ground, "My footsteps resound across the hallway. What's buggin' you?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Bet you're mad about the arc star I nailed you with last game, huh?" He smirks down at her and she glares back.

"Zhat was you?! How did you get past my pylon like zhat?"

"If I told you my secrets then they wouldn't work anymore amor." She comes to a halt at the end of the hallway and crosses her arms. With an angry huff she furrows her eyebrows and takes a step towards him.

"But zhat means there is a flaw in my design that I've spent so many years perfecting Octavio. Zhat bothers me greatly."

"Everything has to have a weakness Nat, it's not that big of a deal." She grabs a fistful of his jacket and takes another step closer to him.

"Science can be perfect as long as the proper formulas are used and the proper tests are conducted. I've spent years perfecting zhat, along with zhe ring, with my father. I cannot rest if there is a flaw in its design." He leans forward and keeps that shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Relajate, it will be alright."

"Octavio!" Her free hand balls into a fist and the heat travels up to her ears. His taunting is infuriating for her but it's not just that. His easy going attitude has really struck a cord with her lately. She spends countless hours on her projects and he runs around without a care in the world.

"Natalie." He murmurs, their lips are inches apart and the tension is almost visible. She has never been so riled in all of her life. 

Without thinking she leans forward and captures his lips in a desperate kiss. It's full of raw emotion and passion as well as the residual anger. His hands grip her hips tightly, it's as if she would disappear if he let go. And she has been on his mind longer than he'd ever admit to anybody, his thoughts constantly linger on her long after the games are over. But he never expected her to be so forward and he cant help but gasp in surprise as she nips on his bottom lip. As soon as his lips part a breathy moan escapes him and her tongue darts inside to muffle the sound. Unfortunately he isn't too keen on being quiet so he hooks his arms under her thighs and lifts her into his arms with ease.

"Tavi..." She whines as he pulls away, a trail of saliva keeps them connected for the moment. She wipes her lip and squeaks as he runs back down the hallway they came from. One of his hands sneakily travels up to grope her ass none to gently, "Tavi!" 

"Heh sorry amor, you are just incredibly sexy."

"Where are we going?" 

"My room, it's sound proof so you can scream my name as loud as you'd like."

"You-" His room is only a few feet away so he picks up speed, all the while she leans her head into the nape of his neck. She gently sucks on the sensitive skin, he shudders and nearly knocks the door down in a desperate attempt to get inside. 

"Nat please..." She giggles and gently squeezes his forearm as he turns to his side. The hand that was previously on her ass reaches out to twist the knob. His grip tightens around her waist and he enters the room post haste, his foot kicks back to shut the door. He hurries to the bedroom and tosses her onto the bed, she lets out another small giggle while opening her arms.

"Come, mon amour." He crawls over her body carefully, he adjusts his body to keep his prosthetics from pinching the soft skin of those lusciously thick thighs.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He resumes kissing her while fondling her breasts through her shirt. One hand rests beside her head to steady himself and after a moment he slips the other underneath her sweater instead. She writhes around, every brush of his fingertips against her pale flesh has her gasping for more. His hands eventually find their mark, he gently rolls her hardened bud between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Oh Octavio..." She whines and lifts her hips to rub her clothed entrance against his thigh, "I need more from you, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦." He wordlessly sits back on his knees and grabs the hem of her sweater. She lifts her arms up so he can pull it over her head with ease, without wasting a beat he removes her bra next. She wiggles her hips so he smirks and lets his eyes linger further south. His fingers slip into her leggings and she lifts her hips up. 

"Damn amor, you're thighs are perfect." Her leggings are removed swiftly and he leans down to nose at her heat. He presses a few sloppy kisses on her inner thigh before teasingly licking along her slit. "And you are soaked, all this for me?" He chuckles and she sucks in a deep breath, the sound is enough to convince him to continue so he laps at her hungrily. Occasionally he switches to sucking on her engorged clit, she continues to writhe around and even tangles her hands into his already disheveled hair.

"Octavio! I-I'm going to!" She arches her back off the bed and he hums happily as she rides through her orgasm. Her thighs squeeze his head and shake violently until she comes down from her high. "Tavi I-"

"Oh no," He sits up and pushes his shorts down past his thighs. He wiggles them all the way off the prothetics and tosses them haphazardly across the room, "Once is not enough chica." He massges her thighs and nods his approval before gently pushing them apart. She smiles at him and nods slightly so he falls forward and lines his cock up. The tip brushes past her lower lips with ease, the slick drips down and coats most of his length to act as lubricant. When she whines he buries himself to the hilt and she practically screams his name. 

Her arms shoot up to wrap around his neck so she can pull him down into a passionate but sloppy kiss. Their teeth clash and at one point he unknowingly nips at her tongue but both are too far gone to care. His hips begin snapping forward almost erratically, every thrust is accompanied by the loud smack of skin on skin contact. It isn't long until they are melded together as one. She's an absolute whining mess beneath him the entire time. Meanwhile he leans forward and takes a spare stim off his night stand.

"Octavio-" She warns but he uses his teeth to uncover the needle and jams it into his thigh. His thrusts are frantic and desperate as he chases down his own orgasm. She's still a mess, shaking and crying out his name like a chant as she cums again. He feels the way she constricts perfectly around his thick cock so he bites his lip to focus on the task at hand.

"Please Tavi, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 cum inside of me!" That's all it takes for him to come undone, spurt after spurt of cum fills her up so nicely. Before he even pulls out a combination of their fluids slowly drools out of her abused hole.

"Mierda..." He leans back and watches his cum ooze out until he's collapsing from exhaustion beside her. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep now Nat?"

"Yes, zhank you Octavio." She rolls onto her side and cuddles up against him as he pulls the cover over their bodies.

There's a brief moment of silence as her eyes flutter closed and her breathing begins to even out. But, as she's on the verge of sleep, there's three loud bangs on the wall beside her. "Damn it Octavio, how many times have I told yah these walls ain't sound proof!?" 

"Hehe...ops. Sorry Che!"


End file.
